This invention relates to a power cut/connect device used for changeover between transmission and cutoff of power in a power transmission line.
In various machines or vehicles, to selectively cause rotation of two different driving sources to drive them, it is necessary to use a power cut/connect device in a power transmission line.
For such a power cut/connect device, the following functions are required: cutting off connection between one power source and the output member when the rotation of the other power source is to be transmitted to the output member, cutting off connection between the other power source and the output member when the rotation of the one power source is to be transmitted to the output member, and driving the one power source by the other power source with the rotation of the output member connected with both power sources. To perform these functions, two clutches are required for connection and cutoff of the two power sources with the output member.
Heretofore, in such a power cut/connect device, two clutches are arranged spaced from each other in the axial direction of the output member, one clutch being associated with an input member coupled to one power source, and the other clutch being associated with an input member coupled to the other power source.
In a conventional power cut/connect device, since the two clutches are arranged spaced from each other in the axial direction of the output member, the entire length tends to be long in the axial direction. Thus it cannot be used in a location where the mounting space is narrow, so that the usefulness is limited.
An object of this invention is to provide a power cut/connect device which is compact in the axial direction, and which can be mounted at a position where the mounting space is limited, thereby expanding its usefulness.